


One Tiny Surprise

by raphae11e, twitchtipthegnawer



Series: A Million Ways to Fall in Love [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Illustrated, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, sort of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/pseuds/raphae11e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apple of Eden does some strange things. Certainly, shrinking Leonardo da Vinci until he had only inches of height was one of the strangest. But it was nothing in comparison to the strangeness of Ezio, for some godforsaken reason, wanting this small Leonardo wrecked and covered in his come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tiny Surprise

“I don’t know what happened!” Leonardo said, his voice no higher than normal, but much quieter. “The Apple does have quite a few strange and unknown abilities, but this is unprecedented--”

“Shush,” Ezio said, resisting the urge to put a finger to Leonardo’s lips. With a hand as tall as Leonardo was, the size disparity would have been… disturbing. “What you are telling me, is that you have shrunk yourself, and you’re not sure how to get back?”

“Yes!” Leonardo said. He was only getting more worked up the longer he spoke, hands the size of Ezio’s pinky nail gesturing wildly. “I cannot work on my paintings like this, nor my experiments. Ezio, this is a very serious matter!”

Oops. “Mi dispiace, amico mio,” Ezio said. He’d been grinning again; when he’d first seen Leonardo he hadn’t been able to stop laughing for ten minutes, and ever since the smile had found his face whenever he stopped paying attention. There was something irresistibly _cute_ about such a tiny Leonardo.

Touching Ezio’s knuckle with both of his hands, Leonardo looked up at him. Ezio had rested his hands on the table Leonardo was standing on in the hopes that it would diminish the morbid curiosity that made him wonder what it would be like to pick Leonardo up, but it was backfiring. The small points of pressure and warmth were endearing, not disturbing in the slightest. “I know that you will do everything you can to help,” Leonardo said. “But can you do it without laughing so much?”

“I’m not laughing _at_ you,” Ezio soothed. He gave in to his impulse to touch Leonardo’s cheek with a gentle palm, then flushed slightly when Leonardo nuzzled into it. “The novelty is, ah, that is-- you’re rather endearing, like this.”

“Ezio,” Leonardo said with a small smile (well, a small smile but also, er). “Are you saying that I look cute?” The light dusting of red on Ezio’s cheeks turned into a thick blush, easily visible even through his olive skin.

“Maybe,” he drawled, drawing out the syllable. Leonardo rose one dainty eyebrow at him, making Ezio chuckle for a moment before he grabbed hold of the hand still cradling his cheek. With a single, sharp tug, he brought it in front of his face and _bit the side of it._

Squeaking in surprise, Ezio fought the instinct to jerk away, not wanting to risk hurting his lover. “I must say,” Leonardo muttered against his hand, when he finally deigned to loosen his teeth. “I might not have been able to predict the Apple’s machinations, but I didn’t think you would surprise me too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ezio said, doing a poor job of sounding innocent. Leonardo was laying little kisses on the tips of his fingers, and Ezio was helping, shifting his hand obligingly wherever Leonardo seemed to want it.

“Of course you don’t,” Leonardo said mischievously. He licked the pad of Ezio’s thumb, a tiny flash of red giving away his tongue. Like a kitten grooming him. Except that a kitten could not have grinned at Ezio like that, or maneuvered his hand so that it was lying palm up. And a kitten most definitely would not have climbed into his hand so willingly.

Breath caught in his throat, Ezio found he didn’t know what to say. Leonardo had sat his miniature body down on Ezio’s calloused palm as if it were nothing, though Ezio could very much tell him it _was_ something. A soft body, so delicate and fairy-like, perched in his grasp. An ass that he’d seen at full size and knew was round and pert and _hot_ pressed against him. Smirking, Leonardo said, “Go on then. You know you want to.”

So delicately that Leonardo rolled his eyes, Ezio wrapped his fingers around Leonardo. He was surprised when his friend allowed him to pin his tiny arms to his sides, and Leonardo’s eyes widened when he was swiftly lifted from the table, but he didn’t kick his dangling legs in the slightest. The level of trust would have melted Ezio’s heart, if it didn’t set his blood pounding quite so hard.

Then, because Ezio felt very tense and thought that was not how he wanted to feel when he could easily crush Leonardo in a too-tight grip, he kissed the top of his head. Leonardo blinked in surprised, then giggled, squirming a bit. “I’m small, not a child,” he pointed out.

“I can’t kiss you properly,” Ezio said. “My tongue would cover your whole face.” He could still feel the blush in his cheeks, though, at the thought of that size difference.

Wiggling until Ezio freed his arms, Leonardo reached out towards his face. “Then let me,” he said softly. Ezio brought him closer dubiously, but then he felt Leonardo’s lips on his, first kissing his top lip, then the bottom. “Not so hard, is it?”

“Er,” Ezio tried to put together a sensible sentence, but Leonardo was laughing at him so hard that he might not have heard even if Ezio had succeeded. He was still stroking the sensitive skin of Ezio’s lips with his delicate hands, though.

“I know that look,” he said, trailing one hand beneath Ezio’s jaw. It tingled the way it did when Leonardo used his nails to scratch under Ezio’s chin; despite how good it felt, Ezio always protested, saying he didn’t like being pet like a dog. “You truly are constantly aroused, aren’t you caro?”

With a pout, Ezio decided to tease Leonardo back a bit. “Well, you are constantly adorable,” he said, watching the way the flush on Leonardo’s cheeks swallowed his freckles. It was all the proof he needed to confirm what he’d just said as true.

“Shut up,” Leonardo said, embarrassed. “And put me in your lap.” The second part had Ezio’s eyebrows raising incredulously, even if his traitorous dick gave an interested twitch. 

Even as he obeyed, Ezio voiced his doubts. “Are you entirely sure you want to do this?” He asked, watching Leonardo clamber over his thighs. It was slightly ticklish, and he had to fight not to shift his legs.

“I don’t do anything which I do not want to do,” Leonardo pointed out. The laces of Ezio’s breeches were like ropes in his hands, but their relative size made them no harder to loosen. “And the Apple’s behaviour may have frightened me, a bit. It will not hurt to get out some of that stress, will it?”

It was remarkably hard to argue when Leonardo was that close to his dick. “I’ll help,” Ezio said, reaching down to draw himself out of his pants. Leonardo tried to protest, but Ezio smiled cheekily. “Don’t be like that. Normally you are so fond of reminders of how large my cock is.” Leonardo couldn’t exactly argue with _that,_ especially when he was finding his proximity to Ezio’s cock as distracting as Ezio himself was.

Half hard, Ezio’s cock listed into the crease between his thigh and torso. Any hopes that Ezio had hung onto of finding Leonardo’s size comedic, or disturbing, or anything other than _incredibly_ attractive were dispelled when he saw Leonardo swallow hard and settle his hands beneath the head of his cock, aiming it so that Leonardo could lap at the slit.

“Oh, that is, ah,” Ezio’s hands fisted in his shirt, then slid them down his front. He was far from shy about groping his own chest; he knew from experience how much Leonardo loved it. Leonardo’s tongue darting _into_ his slit had his back arching slightly. It felt strange, uncomfortable, but it was somewhere Leonardo had never touched before, and he’d begun thinking there were no places like that left on his body.

“Tastes different,” said Leonardo. He lapped around the head, having to shift his whole body to do it, and the sight had precome dribbling from Ezio’s tip. Even that small amount of fluid left Leonardo’s whole face sticky, some of his hair clinging to his face wetly. Moaning, Leonardo licked his shiny lips.

Ezio couldn’t have unglued his eyes from the sight in front of him if he’d been paid to do it. “Oh, god,” he choked. Knowing, devious eyes looked up at him, and then Leonardo wrapped his arms around Ezio’s dick and pressed against it, like a full-body hug. It would have been ridiculous if Ezio couldn’t feel Leonardo’s cock hard against him, hotter than the rest of his body and rocking against the underside of his dick. “You’re going to drive me crazy, amico mio,” he groaned.

“C-crazy enough to make you come?” Leonardo asked, voice stuttering as he felt Ezio’s cock twitch against him. It was hard to imagine for Ezio, the way each tiny movement of his would rock through Leonardo. He wanted to stay still for him, but at the same time his reactions were _delicious._

Fighting the urge to buck his hips just to see if Leonardo would cling to his dick for balance, Ezio groaned ruefully. “Maybe not, amore, but that doesn’t mean I am not enjoying myself.” Truth be told, it _wasn’t_ enough stimulation, but he had a ways to go before he’d start feeling frustrated about it.

From the glint in Leonardo’s eyes, he knew it. He ground his hips into Ezio’s cock, hands running up and down the sides in firm strokes that had Ezio gasping. Another bead of precome shone pearly at his tip, but this time Leonardo drank it up, moaning at the flavor. It was, impossibly, _hotter_ than smearing Leonardo’s face had been.

Leonardo continued teasing him for long enough that Ezio did feel the word _please_ begging to fall from his tongue. He didn’t make it easier for himself, either, one hand teasing his nipples while the other clasped across his mouth, muffling his moans. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Leonardo grinned and slurped up each drop of precome, from the flush of his pebbled nipples and tiny, leaking cock. His blonde hair was a riot of curls, moisture making it look as disheveled as it sometimes did after Ezio had his hands buried in it. In short, he could feel Leonardo taking him apart, even when he was only a few inches tall.

Just when Ezio could feel himself about to dissolve into babbled praise and pleading, Leonardo leaned away from him with a satisfied expression on his face. “Alright,” he said, surprisingly clear for someone whose pupils were blown huge with lust. “Pick me up, carefully--” Ezio complied, gentle as he could be, but his hurriedness still made Leonardo laugh.

As Ezio’s fingers closed around Leonardo, though, they seemed to realize something simultaneously. Leonardo’s stomach was quite a bit _rounder_ than it had been when they’d begun. And the pulse of lust that the realization sent through Ezio was much less of a surprise than his apparent enjoyment of the size difference had been; he’d always known he’d love to fill Leonardo up like that. He just hadn’t realized that, at his size, he could do it with only _precome._

“Oh,” Leonardo said, faintly surprised, as Ezio’s fingers slipped over his sweaty stomach. His shirt had rucked up, but Ezio was fairly certain that it wouldn’t have been able to entirely cover the swell of his belly anyway. “Undress me, please, Ezio.”

All too happy to comply, Ezio began pulling Leonardo’s shirt from his body. It was delicate work, and Leonardo didn’t make it easier for him, squirming and wiggling with a grin on his face. He never moved enough that Ezio was concerned about dropping him, but it did result in both his shirt and pants ripping slightly. Ezio was about to apologize, but Leonardo was already saying, “Lick me, please, my cock needs some attention. It hurts, Ezio”

He would have felt the urgency more acutely if he didn’t know Leonardo was teasing him, just a bit. Still, he could hardly fake the nearly purple flush in his cock, or the way it drooled precome down his milky thighs. “Be patient, amore,” Ezio said, bringing Leonardo’s stomach to his lips for a gentle kiss. “You certainly made me wait.”

Groaning, Leonardo spread his legs and arched his back as best he could. Ezio’s lips slid over his belly, and when Ezio’s tongue slipped out to taste the sweat on his skin he mewled satisfyingly. “T-tease,” he stuttered, but there was no heat behind it.

With his free hand, Ezio took himself in hand, sliding his palm over the wet head of his cock. The encompassing sensation of his fist felt better than usual, after the teasing from earlier. He moaned when he closed his fingers in a tight, almost punishing grip, and he figured his mouth was already open, so it was no trouble to allow his tongue to loll out and lick firmly up Leonardo’s front. In a single swipe he caught Leonardo’s cock, salty on the tip of his tongue, his stomach, and his chest. The shocked noise Leonardo made was all Ezio needed to know that the sensation was pleasant.

“More, more,” Leonardo babbled, hands grabbing at Ezio’s cheeks. He figured he’d had enough of teasing and complied, this time lengthening the lick to go further between Leonardo’s legs. The wet muscle of his tongue pressed against Leonardo’s ass, working his cheeks apart to taste the muskiness of his entrance. High whines reached Ezio’s ears as he let his tongue flex, then licked back up.

Clearly overwhelmed, Leonardo couldn’t do much more than shake and rock into each swipe of Ezio’s tongue. He seemed to enjoy each more than the last, the way Ezio’s tongue pushed his balls up under his cock and the warm, almost massaging feeling against his swollen stomach. He dripped with saliva, making Ezio’s grip on him more slippery. But Ezio didn’t want to switch hands and ruin his rhythm, especially with the way he’d managed to sync his rocking hips to the movement of his tongue.

Amazingly, Leonardo came first, eyes rolling back and mouth wide open in a keen. Ezio’s moan pressed to his stomach as he fisted his cock faster, vibrating through Leonardo’s whole body until he whimpered in protest. Ezio pulled back only a fraction of an inch, his warm breath still puffing against Leonardo’s damp skin. He came in spurts over his own knuckles and pants, regretting not taking them off entirely for a moment.

The next moment he was thoroughly distracted from his regret when a loud _pop_ resounded, and suddenly Leonardo was sitting in his lap, full-sized and still soaking wet. They blinked in surprise at each other for a moment, before Ezio said, slow and confused, “Did you return to normal size when I came?”

“I think it was more likely a time limit, amore,” Leonardo said wryly. His clothes had also returned to normal size, and now lay in a rumpled heap on the table. The tears looked a lot worse now that Ezio could see them clearly, and he winced.

“So… my cock cannot undo the Apple’s work?” He joked, trying to keep Leonardo from thinking about the damage to his clothing. Or the fact that Ezio had very much enjoyed what they’d just done, and wouldn’t mind doing it again. Hell, Leonardo’s stomach was still full and round, and it was making Ezio’s cock want to rally for a second round.

Chuckling, Leonardo cradled Ezio’s cheeks in large, strong hands, and leaned their foreheads together. “No, it cannot,” he said. Then he kissed Ezio, closed mouth and chaste, and he found that he did, in fact, prefer that particular activity when he was only slightly taller than Leonardo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have raphae11e to thank for this; her incredibly hot art always drags me back into this fandom, even when I still haven't played a single game lol. Hope you all enjoy, and 100% of the credit for the art goes to her!


End file.
